In the structure of a conventional semiconductor package, it is usual to use a thermal interface material (TIMI) for a thermal and mechanical connection between a semiconductor chip and a die pad mounted with the semiconductor chip. TIM is largely classified into a material in which a substance with high thermal conductivity such as an Ag paste is immersed into a resin, and a material in which a metal is bonded by welding such as a solder.